Is She Proud
by MEPutney
Summary: Cassie's thougts as she head off for her new job


**Is She Proud**

**MEPutney**

**Disclaimers: **I so do not own Stargate Sg-1: if I did Janet & Jake would still be a live, also Jack and Sam would have REALLY gotten MARRIED in "200". Oh yea, Mitchell would be given to Loki as his new lab rat. Hell the Asgard would still be alive. It is owned by MGM, Gekko, Double Secret, and Sci Fi Channel (Those scum sucking, back-stabbing rat ass bastards)) ETC. I'm just kidnapping the cast of SG-1 for this story the only ransoms I requite is Season 11. I also make no money off of this story.

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Cassie's thoughts as she heads off for a new job

**Characters:** Cassie, Mini Jack, SG-1,

**Spoilers:** Season 4 Atlantis, SG-1's Fragile Balance, Heros, and Seasons 9 & 10

**Warnings**: Tear jerker

**Archiving:**

**Date:**

**Part:** 1/1

**Notes:** _'Italics' _is Cassie thinking

_ As I walk down the halls of the SGC for the first time since my mother's memorial service where Sam spoke, memories come flooding back. General Hammond had me sitting up in the control room during it. God, that day was awful. I was blaming Daniel for her death back then. I know better now; I'm no longer that pain filled 17 year-old. There was nothing that Daniel could do to save her and she died doing her job._

_Now I wonder as I walk these halls, is she proud of me? I'm a doctor just like her, getting ready to start working with the Stargate. Granted, I'm going to Atlantis, not staying at the SGC but still. . . I'm with the Stargate program. God, I wish she was here to see me off. I have friends that say she's with me; watching out for me. I guess kinda like Daniel did while ascended for Jack and Teal'c, but still it's not the same. There are times when I need a hug from her, her shoulder to cry on._

_I need to know if she's mad that I never joined the Air Force? I know Sam and Jack are thrilled that I didn't, once they found out I was dating Jack's clone. _

_I'm at the door to the gate room now. Oh my God! Everyone is here, Teal'c in his robes of the Free Jaffa, Daniel and Vala are both dressed in suites, hell all the base military are in their Class A's. Even General Hammond is here and he's in his old uniform. I think I'm going to cry._

Hammond walks over to Cassie and gives her a hug, "Good luck Cassie, now everything is right back the way is should be. There's a Dr. Fraiser working for the Stargate program."

"Indeed, your mother Doctor Fraiser would be quite pleased and happy for you Cassandra Fraiser."said Teal'c, taking Cassie in to a big hug as soon as Hammond released her from his hug.

Daniel leans in to hug her and gives her a quick kiss on her cheek, "Janet would be so proud of you. I know I am, and I'll miss you."

"You better write more than Sam does, or I'm going to go loony, as the only alien here." Vala informs Cassie with a smirk as she also gives the finale fair-well hug.

"I will Vala. You guys shouldn't have done all of this just for me." Cassie tells them, fighting back tears.

"Yes we did, you're just as much a part of this command as any other person that has and does work here, Cassie," Hammond tells her as the Stargate is activated.

"Attention." Hammond calls out, as the base Military snap to attention and salute Cassie as she walks though the Stargate.

On the other side, to greet Cassie, stands Jack, in his green SGC BDU's, and Sam, in her Atlantis uniform. "Welcome to Atlantis, Dr. Fraiser," Sam says officially.

Jack steps forward shaking his head, "Oh for crying out loud. Welcome to Atlantis, Cassie. Sam and I are so proud of you and I bet doc and your mother both would be proud of you," pulling her in to a tight bear hug.

"I'm so happy you're here, honey, and Jack's right, we are proud of you, and I know Janet would be too," says Sam, also hugging her.

_As Sam hugs me, I look up at the balcony in front of the control room, and I see three people, two women and a man. I know the women; they are both my mothers . . . Well, one is Dr. Janet Fraiser, and the other is my biological mother, that was killed by Nirrti back on Hanka. they're both smiling at me, and I can fell how happy they are for me._

"Yea I know they both are."


End file.
